The Swiss Connection
by Triaxx2
Summary: A bridge between Road Trip, and the next two stories in line, with a bit of character development on the part of Adam. Rated for language.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:Welcome to my third Kim Possible Story. As always, the only characters I own are the few OC's that I've added. Everyone else is property of their respective owners. Further authors notes can be found at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Two months have passed, since the end of Road Trip. Ron and Kim are now in college, him taking Culinary arts, and her in Law Enforcement, since as it's been noted, saving the world doesn't pay the bills. Even with Possible Inc. on it's way up the list of Soldier of Fortune groups, the money wasn't flowing as fast as it could have been. Adam and Shego were busily trying to drum up business, in fields from security consulting, to bounty hunting. As for saving the world? Well, that was free. The rides were still there when needed. Darkwolf was still out there as well. Apparently, his little organization had, except for Drakken, fallen apart. Two trys, and two failures convinced the villains that he wasn't going to get the job done. Drakken didn't have anything else to do it seemed, so he'd remained. No one had seen hide nor hair of Andrea since they'd returned to the States.

* * *

"I'm going to drive my foot up his..." The voice, coming from one Kim Possible, a red-headed raging fireball, dissolved into a snarl. The man she was speaking of was in fact not Adam, though he wasn't far down the list. No, in fact she was speaking of one of her professors, a sexist pig, by the name of Germaine Eveningstar, a dark haired man of native American descent, by way of the Cheyenne. His grandfather was french, thus the first name. Kim fully intended make him swallow his first name if she could manage it. Ron charged after her, running to keep up with her enormous strides.

"KP, just calm down, it can't be that bad." Ron had, on occasion, been accused of being slow on the uptake. This wasn't one of those times. She whirled around, looking he thought, much like a very angry angel, and shoved a paper under his nose. A twenty percent shone on the top of the paper. For some one that maintained a near perfect grade average, he supposed it was that bad.

"I nailed that paper exactly, I had every point correctly explained. I'll give him twenty percent. Bruising of twenty percent of his body." She snapped around, and charged ahead. Ron swore, and bolted after her.

"KP, you can't. It'll ruin your grades if you kill the professor." That gave her a moment's pause, then she shrugged it off.

"I'm not going to kill him." She answered. Thankfully for both Ron, and the professor, something occured that distracted her. The Kimmunicator went off, using the priority signal. It was the original tone, indicating it was something that could not wait. Other tones denoted lesser emergencies. "What's the Sitch?" She snapped. Wade sighed.

"Bad grade?" He asked. She glared at him. "Right, Duff is attempting to bury China in Kentucky Blue grass."

"And that's top priority how? Just have Shego or Adam handle it." She snapped.

"Adam's dealing with Darkwolf, and Shego's chasing Dementor. You're the only one's available." Wade replied absolutely calm.

"Fine." She snarled. "Get us a ride." Her thumb slammed the button, and it flickered back to the logo. She shoved it into her pocket.

"Kim?" Ron asked. She glared at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She took another.

"What?" She asked, Apparently significantly calmer.

"Are you alright?" He asked, closing the distance.

"Yes, it's just this professor, he..." She trailed off. "Ron? Do you think I can make it through this?" She waved around.

"What happened to anything is possible?" He asked. She laughed.

"I guess you're right, it's just dealing with..." She stopped as his expression changed. She turned, to find herself face to face with the Professor she'd been about to pummel a few minutes ago.

"Yet another good argument." He snapped. He didn't feel women should work in law enforcement, and wasn't afraid of expressing his thoughts on the matter. Ron stepped back. She'd just calmed down and then this guy showed up, the source of the earlier anger. Like I said, today was one day, when he wasn't slow on the uptake.

"You!" She hissed. "You over-blown, officious prick. I don't care about your personal opinions about women in law enforcement, I didn't deserve this." She was full off on the offensive, pushing the slightly taller, and physically much stockier man back, without so much as touching him. She jammed the paper in his face. "And you damn well know it." She stopped for a breath, and he snatched it out of her hand.

"You're absolutely correct, and the reason, is because that wasn't yours, this was." He gave her another paper, virtually identical, except the score was ninety-nine percent. She stopped. "I wondered exactly what your reaction would be, to receiving a paper, with such a dismal grade, so I made a copy of it, and gave it that grade. If you'd taken a moment to look, you'd have seen that the backs of the pages were blank." She glared at him, and held up the original. "You passed by the way. I wanted to see just how aggressively you'd react to something like that." He gave a hard smile, the kind that made everyone but the one wearing it, very, very angry. She forced herself to not release that anger.

"I apologize. Excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." She turned, and stalked away, heading towards the sound of roaring engines from the front lawn. Ron darted after her.

* * *

"Killigan, I'm not in the mood for your games." Kim snarled. He laughed.

"Too bad, lassie. I am." He charged her, clubs spinning. She twisted sideways, and kicked out, catching him in the knee. He tumbled, and rolled, and came to his feet, spinning around. He found himself face to face with Ron, who swirled around, and kicked him in the chin. Duff crashed with a resounding thud, eyes glazed over, and rolled into his head. Ron forced himself not to snicker, as police rolled up. The return flight was smoother, particularly considering the fact that it was able to land, instead of making them jump out the side. Genny was waiting for them as they landed.

"Have fun?" She asked. Kim glared levelly at her. Ron coughed. "Right, sorry." She commented, as they ascended the stairs. The ride was short, even without breaking the sound barrier, and Shego was waiting outside the building. After both having been accepted to USC, they'd bought a house with one of the various rewards. Kim had suggested turning the second floor, which originally contained four bedrooms, into two bedrooms and an office. Adam had taken it on as a personal project. Something about being related to a carpenter. Shego had laughingly estimated the completion date sometime in the next millennium. Adam, as usual, blithely ignored her negativity, something that seemed to be a common occurance. All three agreed, that something had changed about him, whether it was the beating Kim had issued, or something about his insane family, but he was... Less him it appeared.

"Did you get him?" Shego asked. Ron nodded, cutting Kim off from attacking.

"Yup, he didn't stand a chance." Ron grinned.

"Where's?" Kim started to inquire, but sparks, and a shout from the upper level answered her before Shego could.

"Still playing with his power tools." Shego laughed. All three were forced to dive away a moment later, as a power saw shattered the window, and crashed to the lawn. "Most of them anyway."

"Hey! Watch it you jerk!" Kim screamed up at the window. Adam's head poked out.

"Sorry. Didn't hear you arrive. Come on up, I'm almost done." He waved his arm. As they crossed the threshold, there was an explosion behind them. Looking out the window from above, it was easy to see a small, smoking crater in the lawn. Kim glared at Adam. "Yes, I did blow it up, so there." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" He swept his arm around the room. A bank of computers sat against one wall, four monitors, and associated equipment sitting silent, still under dust covers, the metal desks gleaming. Of the twenty feet of room, most of it was taken up by a large wire frame apparatus. Dust hung in the air, Apparently a remnant of the last unfinished wall.

"Coolio." Ron chuckled laughing. "What's that?" He pointed to the wire frame.

"Holo game generator." Adam replied. All three stared. "Open game, TA." A humming noise greeted their ears, as an illusion appeared in mid-air, it was a battle field with small robots and tanks sitting in place. Some were firing, but the motion was hung in place, with the large word, PAUSED, in the air. Adam leaned down, and touched a building, seemingly at random. A hologram appeared in the air, with several small pictures of vehicles. He tapped one twice, and the numbers one, then two appeared. "Unpause." The pause vanished and battle commenced. The building seemed to explode into motion, and began constructing the vehicle. "Pause, save, close." The illusion vanished.

"Spankin'." Kim grinned. "What else can it do?" Adam coughed something they didn't understand, but apparently the control unit did. A porn video flashed into life for a few seconds then vanished. Shego's jaw dropped.

"Interesting." She smiled.

"I rather thought that might impress you." Adam laughed. "And finally." He crossed to a desk, covered with a drop cloth, and whipped it off.

"Alright, and it's?" Kim asked.

"A command and control center, for all Possible Inc operations." Wade answered her. The holographic monitor hummed as he appeared. The desk was not particularly tall, but held a speaker phone, digital answering machine, and what appeared to be the main website server. The Team Possible Logo, with an S added at the end, was plastered over everything, including, it appeared, the screen saver. "I'm still monitoring the website, but the new numbers are added to it, and will automatically be forwarded here. Free services use the site, paying customers use the phone." Wade grinned.

"What's to stop the paying customers from using the free site?" Shego asked.

"The Team Possible disclaimer." Wade tapped a few keys. A message appeared on the screen.

:This service is only provided to paying customers. Only real emergencies, such as an attack by a super villain, are provided for free. Any non-urgent business is considered a paying service. Villain attacks may require a finders fee for recovery of stolen property.: The message flashed them back to the main site.

"So?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"Just perfect Wade." She laughed.

"You're welcome." Adam replied, trying to sound offended. Shego turned, and kissed him. "Damn, I like being thanked." She let go, and he crashed to the floor. "Most of the time." Adam laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, when does..." The phone cut Kim off. Shego reached it first.

"Possible Inc, how may I help you?" She spoke. "One moment, let me put you on speaker phone." She hit the button. "Alright."

"I work with a group of archeologists, and we've uncovered a temple in South America. Unfortunately, all attempts to enter have resulted in failure. We heard of your pro bono work, and were considering contacting you. The website informed us that it was now a paying service only." Kim glared at Adam, who winced. "Of course we'd be willing to pay, however... We aren't exactly well funded."

"Don't worry, we'll take that into account." Kim promised. "What exactly do you need?"

"We need only for you to spring the traps, and get back out safely. After they're all gone, we can safely enter on our own." The voice replied.

"I think we can handle that. Might I get your name?" Kim asked.

"Oh, of course, James Branford, ask for me at the site, I'll have a courier send you the location." He replied.

"Excellent Mr. Branford, we'll eagerly await your message." Kim offered.

"See you then, good-bye." He hung up.

"Told you I was good." Adam grinned. Shego slapped him.

* * *

Author's Note: I wouldn't usually respond to a flame recieved at the very end of Road Trip, because I might end up saying something nasty. However, with a flame of this caliber, I know the person is going to be reading this, and I feel needful to respond. Please, bear with me, or skip this. Either way is fine with me. I do however invite the writer of that particular review, to continue to express his or her opinion.

First of all I admit, the plot line did not come out as I envisioned, and it did wind up far less honorable than I intended.

I do watch the show, and so far only have not seen two episodes. However, if you did read the entire story, you would have seen, that none of them were acting in full control of themselves, including my OC.

Second, the Gargoyles would not be referenced, because they're show ended before Kim Possible ever aired.

Third, I'm not sure what show you're watching, but all three of them, Monkey Fist, Ron, and Rufus hold the Mystical Monkey power, and can wield the blade.

The magic I am using in my stories, has little at all in common with Dungeons and Dragons magic, and is in fact an entirely different system. In this system, while innate talent is helpful, it is not required, and virtually anyone already sensitive to energies can use it. That means Ron, having been exposed to the MMP, and Kim having been transformed through the magical amulet that turned her temporarily into a monkey. However, there's been a continuity change, which will be adapting the origins of Kim's powers, to something different, while Ron's will remain the same.


	2. Chapter Two

Jez: What can I say? As much as I try to change the character, this one always comes back to this. I'll be re-writing the Mirror Images storyline as soon as I get through the next four stories I have to write, to fix that Adam.

* * *

"Adam?" Kim called.

"Yes?" The voice echoed back up the hole.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'd be better if you hadn't pushed me." Came the reply.

"Shego slammed into my back. I didn't mean to." She apologized.

"It's alright, can I get a rope?" He chuckled lightly.

"I'd love too, but..." She would have gestured, but she was clinging to the wall.

"Is Shego up there?" Adam asked.

"She's out cold." Kim answered.

"What about Ron?" Came the inevitable question.

"Just hanging out." He was, gripping the Lotus Blade in the form of a staff. "Rufus, how about a rescue?" The mole rat nodded, and darted up Ron's arm, and disappeared down the length of the staff. A moment later he reappeared, dragging the grappling hook that Kim had in hand when she started to fall. She pushed off the cliff, caught it, and fired, wrapping the hook around the Lotus Blade. She wound up to grab the back of Shego's shirt, and cranked up to Ron, who took hold of her, until Kim got up over the side. She pulled them both up, and then fired into the ceiling. Winding down to the bottom of the hole, she found Adam laying with a six foot spike driven into his right leg.

"You said you were alright." She accused.

"No, I said I'd be better if I hadn't been pushed. Since I wasn't, I'm better already." He smiled reassuringly. "You know what would make me even better?" She nodded. "Good." He melted the spike to a few inches above his leg, and she pulled his leg off. He screamed as she did so. "Thank you." He told her, through tightly clenched teeth.

"Going up." She grabbed hold and hit the line. They were drawn up. Shego was conscious again, and she and Ron pulled them across. "Sorry." Kim apologized again. Adam glared at her, as the Blade healed his leg.

"Wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been standing so close. How many more traps do you think?" He asked.

"The hall only goes another twenty feet, until it opens into the main room." Shego shrugged, lowering the binoculars. "I'd guess there's another ten or so." The other three looked at her as if she was insane. "I'm kidding, I only see three obvious ones." She laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Branford." Kim nodded, counting the money. "It really wasn't any trouble at all." Genny snorted.

"Don't lie to the man." She snapped.

"But it wasn't." Kim shrugged.

"You've got ten seconds, and then we're leaving without you." Genny informed her.

"Go, we'll call if we need you again." The man laughed. He didn't hear Genny comment.

'Only if I don't block the call.' They lifted off north. "When is that pool supposed to be completed?" Genny asked, as they raced north.

"The end of the week." Ron answered.

"Just in time for the ice and snow to commence." Shego snorted.

"We had a pool house built remember?" Kim laughed. "Heated, and with an enclosed walkway." Shego nodded, grinning. Genny swept around, and came to a landing just behind the house, somewhere around three hours later. An icy wind swept the walkway, as they crossed into the house. There were four messages two on the company machine, and two on the house line. Shego hit the house machine.

'Hi Kimmie, it's Mom, just wanted to check in. Guess you're out saving the world again, call me when you get a chance.' Kim giggled. 'Priority one message, command codex: Six-one, seven-nine, three-zero.' Adam sighed.

"That one's mine. Genny! Dip shit wants to talk to us." He yelled, stepping into the other room, closing the door. Ron meanwhile, grabbed the two messages upstairs.

'Greater Canadian logging, we've been having trouble with illegal logging. We try to stay Eco-sensitive, but these people are clear cutting. We are willing to pay any fee.' Ron smiled. 'Northern Pacific drilling, we've been recieving threats against our rigs, we want a security evaluation.'

"Hey Kim, two more bites." Ron called. He descended the stairs, to hear an awful lot of swearing coming from the room in which Adam and Genny were. Most of it was her, but some was him as well. Kim and Shego were staring at the door, in not only surprise, but also Ron noted laughingly, admiration. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't know, there was an odd message on the machine, and Adam stalked inside, and started screaming." Shego snickered.

"He's been at it for ten minutes now." Kim managed through a burst of silent laughter. The door opened, and Adam stepped out, looking like he'd just attacked someone. Mentally, Kim noted that was entirely possible.

"So, any news?" He asked cheerily.

"Err..." Ron coughed. "As I was saying, two more messages, neither terribly urgent, but speed is probably a good idea." Kim glanced around.

"What have we got?" She asked.

"Illegal logging, and Threats of sabotage on an oil rig. The former wants it stopped, the latter wants a security check." Ron answered.

"Ron, Adam, go to the oil rig, Shego and I'll take the loggers." Kim replied, turning towards the bathroom. Adam saluted mockingly, forcing Ron not to laugh. "But first, showers. Seperate showers." She grunted, as Shego pushed past. She chased after her. Ron shook his head. He headed upstairs to get the information.


	3. Chapter Three

Jez: I want to change him for me. I don't like the way he's come out, or off. As for pushing him into the background, that's a very good idea. I'm going to try that. Once we get to Of Dragon Souls, at least.

* * *

"That's not an oil rig, it's a space station!" Adam laughed. So did Shego. Genny swept around to the chopper pad, not touching down. She was considerably heavier than the weight restriction, so she hung just under the edge of the platform, while Ron and Adam jumped away. Adam had a small palm pilot in hand, though he wouldn't say what exactly it was for. They were met by representatives of the company, including two guards, armed with AK-47's.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ron asked.

"What?" The taller of the two officials, his name tag identified him as Mr. Anderson.

"Guns like that on an oil rig." He pointed to the two guards.

"Safety measures, and as long as they're careful, there's no danger." The other man, a Mr Davreau replied.

"I assume they have incendiary loads for meeting incoming aircraft?" Adam asked suddenly. Anderson nodded. Adam nodded as well, and returned to his palm pilot. Ron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"How many ways on or off the rig?" He asked.

"Two, the chopper pad, and a small boat dock, but the dock is gated, and we could see, or hear anything coming into the chopper pad." Davreau replied.

"Any naval defenses?" Adam asked.

"Just the gate." Anderson replied. "It's almost an inch thick."

"Locked, and drop, or swinging?" Adam queried.

"Locked, and swinging." Anderson answered after a moment's thought.

"Thanks." Adam replied. He tapped his palm pilot again. "Any heavy weapons?"

"No, those AK's are the biggest on the place." Davreau shook his head. Adam tapped on last command and laid on the floor. As Anderson opened his mouth to say something, there was an explosion and then they were flooded with heavily armored men. Ron noted they were all wearing a UCS logo on their jackets. They were only armed with pistols, but when two hundred men in full body armor step out of the woodwork, with .45's, even an AK-47 isn't a lot of help.

"Some security. The hinges are on the outside of the door. The explosion was a sound effect. Congratulations, we're all dead." Adam shook his head. "Alright, return to the ship, we've got things to discuss." As quickly as they'd appeared the armored men vanished. Adam smiled enormously. "Might I interest you in the USC naval wall?"

"We're not here to sell things to them." Ron snapped in his ear. Adam didn't stop smiling as he replied.

"I get a thirty percent commission on anything I sell, and I'll give you half." He told the blond. Ron smiled.

"It's virtually impenetrable." There was an almost identical sour look on the two faces of the men.

* * *

"Kimmie? Have I mentioned that I don't like the forest?" Shego asked. Kim grunted. "No, I mean I really, really don't..." Kim slapped a hand across her mouth, and pointed, grunting again. A dozen men all armed with chainsaws appeared beside a huge, almost silent crawler, and a tracked semi. The two vehicles must have been electric powered, because they were completely silent. A quartet of men armed with rifles kept watch.

"Go that way, and give them a light show, then we'll hit them together. When they see the lights, come back here. I'll be on the far side by then." Kim whispered. Shego glared.

"Why do I have to be the distraction?" She asked.

"Because I would have to flash them, and I don't want to." Kim snapped, and vanished into the brush. Shego stared at her. That was odd, she wasn't usually... Oh. She shook her head, and disappeared the other way. Shego lit the air above her on fire, using both her powers, and magical flames, then slipped back around to the position. She caught the first guard looking, and whipped around kicking the others gun out of his hands, following through into a much harder kick to the face. He toppled down. Kim lashed out at the first guard with a chop to the back of the neck, and then felled the other with a kick to the head. Both were moving after the lumberjacks, when a rifle cocking stopped them.

"Just don't make plans like they used to, hey?" Shego asked. Kim nodded.

"Guess we'll have to improvise." She moved, the rifle fired, time slowed, she slipped clear of the bullet, and time reaccelerated, as Shego spun, blasting out, and lifting the man from the ground, and into the trees. They spun back, and took off running after the cutters.

* * *

"Any more messages?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head. There was a thud, as Adam and Shego collapsed across the entry. Neither seemed to have been impressed by the fact that as Genny picked up Adam and Ron, Wade had called with a priority alert. Dementor had a positively enormous death ray, that had not only a main trigger, but two backup's, and a fail safe timer. They finally had to just blow it up.

"Then just drag us far enough to close the door, we'll sleep right here." Shego offered, Adam was already snoring.

"It's not that far." Ron grinned. "and it'll be warmer."

"No, just inside the door." Shego replied. Kim glared at her. "Alright." She stood, and turned to wake Adam, but he was floating a few inches off the ground, after a moment, he moved forwards, and ascended the stairs. They watched half fascinated, half scared he was going to fall. He didn't, and made it all the way to bed, and wrapped himself in blankets, without breaking the even pace of his snoring.

"What a nut." Kim laughed.


	4. Chapter Four

Jez: Go ahead and review both chapters at once. I know you probably aren't going to like the rest of the story for various reasons, but I really do appreciate all the reviews you write, even if it doesn't seem like I take the advice I'm given.

* * *

Monday morning was not particularly enjoyable, if only because there's no reason to get up. Kim and Ron are long gone, and Shego is as well, so most of the house is all mine. I do enjoy waking in the arms of beautiful women, and, while I'm an early riser, Shego is always up before I am. In any case, rising, I find that she didn't check messages, on either phone, and there are several new ones on both.

'This is a UCS priority message. All command personel are ordered to check in with fleet command, regardless of rank, or affiliation.' I ignored it. I wasn't considered command, but I was on the auto send list. 'Heya Kim, just wanted to check in, see how you're doing, got great news, ciao.' I grinned. I like Monique. She's not as insane as most of Kim's friends. 'Kimmie...' The fast forward button lets me skip the rest of Bonnie's message. 'Kimmie-Cub, just wanted to check in. Call me when you get home.' Her father. He had mellowed out a little when we came back, though he was still scary.

The messages on the office machine were a little less nice. 'No longer free? I'll' It degenerated into a swearing bout, and I fast forwarded past it. 'I'm sorry to hear about you no longer offering your services for free. Guess we'll have to find someone else to handle it.' I knew that voice, and swore. The next one was brighter. 'Well, it's about time you started charging.' It was Dr. Director. 'I need you to handle a minor situation, involving a prisoner transport. It's a small matter, but...' She laughed. 'Of course we'd be willing to pay, just give us a call.' I sighed. That was the last of them. I erased the first two. Hopefully Shego was having better luck.

* * *

She was. A plasma blast swept across the bow of the submarine, one carrying drugs. The rounds from the coast guard guns just bounced off the water, her powers? They began to heat the water in front of the ship, increasing it slowly towards boiling. It wasn't a complete interdiction, since the pilot had radioed ahead to a US submarine in range, she only had to slow them down. Hanging out the side of the chopper, she didn't have a problem with that. The sub was forced to surface, as a torpedo detonated in front of it, and a Los Angeles class slid up infront of it. The coast guard cutters swung up beside it, gunfire sounding, and penetrating the hull making a dive escape impossible. The coast guard chopper swung around, and headed back for shore.

"Thanks for the assist, that was a new design, I don't know if we could have caught it with the big one." The gunner from the chopper complimented. "The dispatch office will have your fee by the time we get back." He grinned. So did Shego.

* * *

Kim stepped out the last class of the day, breathing a sigh of relief. Ron was waiting for her down the hall, and she'd managed not to...

"Hello Kim." Run into Bonnie. Kim'd been more than a little miffed to run into Bonnie here, but it wasn't worth the effort of changing schools.

"Hello Bonnie." Kim replied, keeping an even tone.

"So, did he ever tell you?" Bonnie asked, with enough sugar in her tone to kill a diabetic.

"Did who ever tell me what Bonnie?" Kim asked, stepping around her to continue walking.

"Adam, about our date." Bonnie clarified. Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"Well..." Bonnie began.

"Shut up Rockwaller." Adam snapped, seeming to appear before them by magic. Kim couldn't tell if it was a hologram. "You signed the agreement, and you will stick to it."

"After what you did?" Bonnie hissed.

"You agreed, and were given more than enough chances to stop, so don't blame me." He retorted calmly. "Now stop it, and go away." She glared at him for a moment, but he narrowed his eyes. She growled, and stomped off. Adam smiled.

"What DID you do to her?" Kim asked.

"I'd rather not..." Adam shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about." He turned away.

"We'll discuss this later." She warned. He sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Adam nodded soberly. "Ron's waiting." He cut around to a new subject, with all the subtlety of a rampaging bulldozer. Ron was ahead around the corner.

"Hey Adam. Hey Kim." He greeted her with a kiss. He seemed to be on top of the world. Neither of the other two could decide quite why. "I've got great news."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Felix, and his mother, they're in town, and coming for dinner." He grinned. "I'm making lasagna."

"Sounds delicious." The Kimmunicator went off.

"Two priority alerts Kim. Drakken and Darkwolf, and the Seniors." Wade informed them as he appeared on the Kimmunicator. "I can't find Shego, so you'll have to decide the split." Kim sighed in annoyance.

"Ron, can you handle the Seniors?" Kim asked.

"I don't need help to handle Darkwolf and Drakken." Adam sniffed, offended. "An idiot, and a loser, though which is which, I'm not naming names, are not that difficult of a job." He grunted.

"If you're sure." Kim shrugged. "Ron and I'll take the Seniors. Mr. confidence over here wants Drakken and Darkwolf." The information came through, and they split apart. Kim and Ron hitched a ride with the Blue Angels.

"Miss Possible, we'd like to thank you for filling in on such short notice the other day. We didn't have time to fly in a new pilot when our spares got sick with that stomach flu. We told them not to eat that pizza." The pilot of the C-130 laughed.

"No big, just an F-18 a few inches off the wing of another. Anyone would have done the same." The ground crew laughed. The jump light went on, and the rear of the plane opened. "See ya." She and Ron changed to their own frequency, and leapt from the back of the plane. The parachutes opened at roughly the same time, and they drifted soundlessly down to the island. The guards were patrolling in a definite grid, with four guards to a grid. Kim shook her head, after considering the direct approach. Even the cattle prods they were carrying were enough to stop them.

"Vents then KP?" Ron offered. She nodded. The grappling hook ripped the cover off, and they sprinted each leaping, and slipping in, Ron first, Kim carrying the cover. The impact drove it into place, nearly silent, and both reached a cut off and rounded a corner before the outside guard reached the cover. Both breathed a sigh of relief when he passed.

"Ron, we can't go ahead, without being sure the layout is the same." Kim whispered as low as possible. He nodded.

"Rufus, dude, you up to it?" Ron asked, Rufus nodded, and darted away. Kim shivered a bit exaggeratedly.

"Ron, when the next guard comes by, come over here, I'm cold waiting." She smiled at him. He grinned.

"Is that really a good idea?" He asked. She gave him a flat stare. He swallowed and nodded. The guard passed and he slipped across. She smiled, pulling him close.

"Much better." She whispered.

Genny swept low over the lair sight, engines flaring quietly, as she scanned the interior on the thermal, and magnetic spectrums. "Alright, there's only the two, and they're waiting in the main hall." She informed Adam. He sighed.

"Then put me down. I don't like this. Better go find Kim as soon as I'm off." He grunted, strapping a knife to his thigh. The nano armor shimmered and vanished, as he stepped off. It was still active, but invisible. He wasn't in the mood to take a chance after the last time. Darkwolf wasn't completely stupid, no matter what he might seem. The cannon blew the doors in as Genny bucked and broke through all seven Mach numbers leveling a wall of the compound with the sonic boom. Adam ignored it, stepping through the door to the room. Darkwolf was sitting on a silver throne, with Drakken on a chair a level below him.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised you didn't bring your little hookers." Darkwolf snarled, as he rose. Adam took a firm hold of his temper, as he advanced. He couldn't see Darkwolf's left hand, which was a bit worrying, but not much. The right hand lifted a handgun, one that almost wrapped his entire forearm, pointing at Adam's face. "No matter, I can kill you just fine, then take them for my own in any case.

"I wouldn't count on that." Adam replied, with a soft smile. "Both killing me, and taking them. If I don't get you, those three will. And if they don't, You can be damn sure that Genny will." He laughed. "Now, let's play." He with drew the chrome plated .45 from his jacket. As he reached Darkwolf, the other slammed a button on a remote revealed in his left hand. There was a hum, and both dropped to the ground. Adam felt his head was about to explode. It stopped, and as he looked up, the gun in Darkwolf's hand fired, at point blank range. The armor caught the blast, but the force was too much for even the powerful armor to completely dampen. Adam found himself crashing against the wall behind him. There was a second hum along Darkwolf only this time. He rose to his feet.

"Now Drakken." He snapped. There was a buzz, as Drakken lifted a shoulder mounted rocket launcher, and fired. A silver bolt lashed out towards Adam. The sonic cannon skidded off of it. He attempted to throw a magical shield up, but found himself unable. The bolt latched onto the armor, and a magnetic pulse ripped through the armor. It was magnetically shielded, but at this range, there was nothing he could do. The armor shattered, the nano bots disintegrating, and falling to the floor, where mechanical backups liquefied them. He gripped the knife on his leg, pulling and throwing it. At the same time, Darkwolf hit a button, exploding the two machines that had generated the hum. An instant later, the knife plunged into his neck. There was a flare of blue-white light. Drakken and Darkwolf vanished. Adam was swearing as he hit the ground.

* * *

An hour later, Genny swept in low, landing in the courtyard, to find him sitting down, eyes closed. Kim and Ron leapt off, but he didn't respond to any of them for a few moments.

"Well, this is an interesting development." He announced, as he stood. The other three looked at him.

"Why didn't you call?" Kim snapped poking him in the chest.

"Because I couldn't." He replied.

"Why?" Ron asked, cutting around Kim.

"Could have been the magnetic bolt Drakken shot me with. That might be why it all went south. Or maybe it was the beam that Darkwolf shot me with, that seems to blocked my magic. Or it could be the fact, that I almost died." He snapped. Then he smiled. "Ah well, at least I got a hit on Darkwolf." He laughed, and then banged his head against the wall.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ron asked. Adam leveled a stare at him.

"No Ron. I'm not alright, but I'll be better. Let's go home." He pushed to his feet, and ascended the stairs. Genny said nothing. Kim and Ron followed.

"Adam?" Kim spoke up. He turned to her. There was something in his eyes, that she hadn't seen before. It wasn't something identifiable right away, but after a moment, she recognized that it was emotion, something he usually kept out of his eyes. "We'll get them back."

"It's not that." He shook his head, as Genny rose gracefully from the ground. "I lost." He grunted. "I don't like to lose." He grunted again, and Kim's eyes widened. "I only lose, when someone dies, and I lost." She stared. Adam was crying. She could see tears forming. She knew he didn't like to lose, but this wasn't something she'd expected. Even after Darkwolf had nearly killed him last time, he'd only been irritated. No, these weren't sorrowful tears either. They were angry tears. Genny swept around and down landing in the back yard again. She noted that the water truck for the pool was gone, which meant it was finished. Shego was sitting on the back step, counting cash. She looked up, about to give Adam a piece of her mind, and saw him walking by. He didn't say a word as he passed her by, the door almost silent when it closed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He lost. Something about his magic, and being shot with a magnet." Ron replied, a bit confused. Shego glanced at Kim. She shrugged. They filed into the house, and headed upstairs. Adam was sitting down on the bed, head in his hands.

"Adam?" Shego spoke up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I messed up, got caught by my own arrogance. Nothing to worry about." He waved. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Shego replied, crossing the floor to sit down beside him.

"So I got the crap kicked out of me, so what? It happens." He shrugged. "I lose, and someone dies. So it was me this time, so what." He let go of whatever else he'd been holding, and let the emotions flow. Tears spilled through his hands, soaking the carpet. Shego wrapped an arm around him. Genny appeared in the middle of the floor. Kim glanced up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Without his powers to suppress the memories, he's lost all control of his emotions. Sorrow has overwhelmed the rest. He's going to be very moody for a while. I'm not sure which is going to come next, but if it's anger, we might have to take measures. Get him into the office, I'll get a hold of Wade." Genny offered advice. Kim and Ron grabbed him, and along with Shego, they carried him into the office. Wade and Genny were there already.

"Kim, set the Kimmunicator in the slot." Wade pointed to one that sat on one of the pillars for the holographic system. "Ron, bring a chair." He wheeled it over and Shego set Adam down in it. The Kimmunicator began a scan. "It might take sometime." He sighed.

"That's just great." Kim sighed.


	5. Chapter Five

Jez: I was more talking about this chapter in particular. He's got an aircraft, that doesn't show up on the radar of an F-16, a bus the size of two coast guard cutters, and nanotech armor. Sneaking past the radar systems on an oil rig isn't going to be that difficult. But you're right, it could be expanded. I was trying to push Adam into the background though, before you suggested it. As for the lack of reactions, you're right about it, but only after they left. When two hundred guys appear with handguns, holding still is a very good idea. As for Ron, Adam couldn't have told him on camera, or that would have given away the appearence of the strike team.

As usual, most of it was information that I didn't feel was particularly important to scene, because it was there only to remove her from the fighting, otherwise she'd have been around to help Adam, and Darkwolf wouldn't have been able to spring his trap.

I do write very visually, because I'm seeing what I'm writing in my head as I write it. That combines with the fact that I've written for so long on message boards, Roleplaying, and dueling, where extreme description is a good thing. I do have a hard time adding thoughts from characters that aren't mine, since the dominant theories of conduct state that if it's not your character, then you don't know how they're going to think, or react to something. I will try to change that.

* * *

"So, how is he?" Kim asked Shego, the next day. "Any better?"

"He seems to have moved onto a surplus of boring memories." Shego sighed. "Wade says something about a chemical imbalance, but isn't sure why." Ron smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He tried to reassure her, but it was easy to see she'd been crying as well. Ron glanced over her head at Kim. Kim nodded slightly.

"Come on Shego, Ron'll keep an eye on him." Kim pulled Shego to her feet, and led her out of the room. Ron lifted his arm, and revealed the Lotus Blade. It began to hum as he approached. Adam seemed to ignore that completely, as well as Ron. There was a moment of hesitation, both on Ron's part, and that of the Lotus Blade. Rufus seemed to sense it, and took the blade.

"Rufus, what are you?" Ron asked. Rufus ignored him and laid the blade against Adam's arm. There was a flare of light, and then Rufus stood there alone on the arm of the chair, both Adam and the blade gone. "Where did they go?"

* * *

"Come on Shego, snap out of it." Kim urged. "There's nothing anyone can do to help him, not if you lose it." Shego stared at her blankly. 

"Kim? What are you talking about." Shego stared.

"Adam?" Kim asked shaking her head, and staring intently at Shego.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." She shrugged.

"Then why were you crying?" Kim asked, startled.

"I tore finger nail, all the way back to the cuticle. See." She held up her hand. Kim glared at her. "What?"

"I thought..." Kim sighed.

"Oh, that I was crying for Adam?" Shego laughed. Kim nodded. "Hell, Kimmie, this ain't the worst of the weird things he's done." She grinned. I mean, I once saw him burst into flames. Startled the hell out of me. Then he reappeared in the middle of the room, without a scratch." She giggled. "This is nothing." Ron came in the door.

"Adam, the Lotus Blade, they're gone." Ron yelped.

"Just great." Kim sighed.

* * *

'Can I ask exactly where we are?' Adam queried the living weapon leading him along.

'We are inside your mind.' The floating Lotus Blade answered.

'Ah.' Adam smiled. 'Can I ask why?'

'Simple.' The weapon responded. 'You know how strong I am. I have seen in your mind the single memory, that is the root of everything. The one piece you keep so buried, that even you cannot touch it.' They began to approach a wall. In it sat a single door, steel, locked and barred, with a chain across it. 'I can.' The blade flashed, severing the chain. The door opened as the bar fell away.

'This is it?' Adam asked. It was the same memory he'd shown Kim, all that time ago in the lake.

'No, this is the lie, the deception.' The blade replied, and flashed through the air again. 'See the truth.'

As Kim had, he found himself standing before himself, the other's arms wrapped around Rebecca, the first one any of his incarnations had loved. It was simple, unconditional. She had forsaken it. He could no longer blame himself for it. He listened, hearing the words again, but not what he'd thought they were.

"So, Ace will be here to pick you up soon, won't he?" Adam prime asked. Rebecca nodded, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"Will you keep watch for us? Like you've done before?" She asked him.

"Of course. I never fail my friends." He smiled. But he had. Hadn't he?

"Go ahead now, I want you two to be happy. They'll not make it through me." He smiled. She nodded, and stepped out into the field. A tear ran down his cheek, and he swiped it away. He knew what he'd given up for her, but she never would, never could. Ace appeared, tall and blond, but shorter than them both. He had an athletes build. Both Adam's stretched out an arm towards their first best friend. Then the attack came. Adam had always felt he could have done more, stopped the attack, he hadn't done enough, not reacted quickly enough. He saw now he had. The attack rained down from above, and Adam prime's arm lashed out a massively powerful shield of magic blocking the attack. It flared off to the side, but it wasn't enough. They knew. The shield fell as the second attack came in, as a blow landed across the back of Adam prime's head. The last thing he saw was them explode, screaming in flames. That was what he'd tried to change.

'Understand the truth.' The scene changed. Adam prime stood in the middle of a half-verse, the empty spaces between each full universe. Across from him, another Adam stood, long sword in his hands. Prime was unarmed, except for flames lashing at the air around his hands.

"You can't defeat me, because you are me. It had to happen this way. There was nothing you can do to change it." Adam snapped at Prime.

"Wrong, I can kill the fool that hit me." Prime snarled, lashing out with a gust of flame.

"Then another will take his place. It is ended, it had to be. I don't like it any more than you, but there was no choice." Adam spoke calmly. The blade sliced cleanly through the flames.

"There is always a choice. That is what we are, the other choice." Prime whispered, tears in his eyes.

"And you were the instrument of that choice. It is made, and there is nothing you can do now." Adam replied. Prime dropped to his knees, the flames subsiding.

"Is that all we are? One choice? One fatal choice?" He asked.

"No, we are the other choice. One choice? No. The right and true choice? Yes. Fatal? Sometimes. Happy? No choice is." Adam crossed the distance, blade shimmering. "Go back, finish what you must do. Then you can rest. Absolva." Prime vanished. Adam turned, a blade and pole forming before him. He snatched at the blade, and then struck the pole with such force, that it shattered into it's component elements. "No. Never a happy choice." He decided, and vanished. The Adam watching stared.

'Can you feel it?' The Lotus Blade asked.

'Yes, the truth is, I did everything I could. It simply had to be. And my power?' Adam asked.

'Your powers were never gone, you just thought they were. Take care however. Your ring was shattered as well. Do not restore your emotional walls. The protections yes, but not the walls. We return.'

* * *

"Well where could they have gone, it's not like he was in any shape to jump and run out, and the Blade can't walk, not as far as I know." Kim snapped.

"Well, it can fly. I've seen it do it." Ron replied.

"Called." Rufus snorted.

"What?" Shego asked.

"It fell down a cliff into a ravine, and only came flying when I called it." Ron winced. There was a flash of light. Adam stood in the center of the room. He reversed the Lotus Blade across his arm, offering Ron the hilt. He took it, startled when Adam slid his hands down it, leaving a trail of blood along the Blade. He swore violently.

"Damn that hurts." He clenched his hands.

"What the hell did you expect?" Kim asked. Ron touched him with the blade, and the blood halted.

"I don't know, I haven't felt pain in a long time." Adam shrugged, wiping at the blood. Shego slapped him.

"Painful enough?" She hissed into his face. She turned and stomped out of the room.

"Yes." Adam called. "What the hell did I do?" He asked Kim. She wiggled a finger, beckoning him closer. He leaned forwards.

"She loves you, stupid. You scared her to death. Now, go and apologize, before I rip your nuts off, and shove them down your throat." Kim snarled, with a tone that brooked no argument.Addm blinked a moment, and his face fell. He stepped towards the door, then lifted his hand. A baker's dozen long stemmed roses appeared. He picked one at random, and handed it to Kim.

"Thank you." He turned and walked out. She watched him go for a moment, and then crushed the blossom.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Did I miss the memo? Or was he always an asshole?" Kim asked, discarding the rose. Ron grinned.

"No, he's always been an asshole. It's why I like him." Ron smiled. "He's always willing to do the things I'd never have the nerve to do. Just like you." He kissed her. She leaned back.

"Does that mean you think I'm an asshole too?" Kim asked. Ron stared at her.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" He asked. She smiled.

"I guess not."

* * *

"Shego?" Adam tapped on the door. He pushed it open, to find her crying on the bed. "I'll wait." He turned to leave. A green blast nailed the door. "Or not." He turned back, to find her wiping her tears with one hand, and the other pointing at his chest. He lifted the flowers. "Can I apologize?" He asked.

"Why should you?" She asked. Her powers flared. "You seem to feel you're above us." A blast singed his hair. "You seem to be just using us." A second blast across the other side of his head. "Are we only to satisfy your urges?" A blast cut across the floor.

"No." He replied, not breaking eye contact. "Never that. I might be a lot of things, but I don't use people like that." He shook his head.

"Really? And Kim?" She fired across the top of his head.

"I've never pushed her into anything. If she wanted to back off, I'd have backed off as well." He answered quietly. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" She snapped.

"You and Kim? Was there anything there before I came back into the picture?" Adam asked, choosing his words, and phrasing carefully.

"I don't know. There might have been, there might not." She snapped. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does to you." He answered.

"What do you care? You've got what you want." She hissed, a blast close enough to make him step back.

"What do I want?" He asked. "Do I want to be happy?" He nodded. "Yes, I do. Would I walk away if it would make you happy? Of course. Even if it made me unhappy? Why not. Why should I be happy, if you aren't?" He shrugged. "You want me to leave? Would that make you happy?"

"Of course it wouldn't." She snapped.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"A guarantee." Shego replied.

"What kind of guarantee is that?" Adam wondered.

"That you won't leave me again." She replied. He nodded.

"I can promise you that much." He answered, dropping to one knee. "I solemnly vow, I will never leave you again, as long as you live." She smiled.

"I guess I can accept that." She kissed him. "But if you break that vow, I'm going to castrate you."

"I rather figured you might." He grinned, and returned the kiss. Of course, it only started with a kiss.


	6. Chapter Six

"So, did you solve your problems last night?" Kim asked. Shego flushed.

"Err... yeah. You two solid?" She asked. Kim grinned.

"Good as can be." She smiled. Shego chuckled.

"What about you and Adam?" She inquired. Kim took a sudden interest in the ceiling.

"I think maybe we'd better not talk about him for the moment." She replied cautiously.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked.

"I don't know, it's just how callous he is." Kim shook her head. "I don't know, it's just kind of hard to believe someone can change that fast." Shego chuckled.

"I know what you mean Kimmie." She smiled. "But would you have thought I could shift so rapidly?" She asked. Kim winced.

"Alright, I see your point, but he's shifted moods suddenly like this before. I don't want to..." She cut off as he walked in, along with Ron and Rufus. All three were soaking wet.

"We've got to get that enclosed walkway finished." Ron chattered. Adam grinned.

"I just love a pool." He grinned, shaking the water off. Ron glared at him. "Sorry dude. Indre inflamare!" Fire danced up around them, the heat drying them almost instantly. "Better?" He asked. Ron grinned.

"When did you two get up?" Kim asked. Ron glanced at the clock.

"About five." He answered. It was quarter after seven.

"You've been out for over two hours?" Shego asked.

"Sure, best exercise in the world." Adam answered. "Ten laps around the pool." He laughed, and poked Ron in the side. "It'll either make you healthy, or kill you." He grinned. Ron chuckled wryly.

"Yeah. I think it killed me." Ron replied, rubbing the spot he'd been poked. "I don't know what inspired me to go out there."

"Might have been me poking you in the side." Adam laughed.

"Men." Kim and Shego sighed.

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Ron urged. Kim glared at him.

"And if I don't want to go swimming?" She asked. Ron shrugged. "Then you'll miss all the fun. Shego's coming in." He grinned. She sighed.

"Alright." Kim replied with a sigh. "Why not." She rummaged in her dresser for a moment, and pulled a bright red bikini out. Ron leaned against the wall. She glared at him.

"What? I've seen everything." Ron commented. She continued to glare. He sighed, and stepped out. A few minutes later as Kim and Shego both stepped out of their respective rooms, the office phone rang. Shego sighed, and headed for it, ignoring Kim's protests.

"Hello?" Shego commented over the phone.

"Is this Possible Inc?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes it is, one moment please." She tapped the speaker phone. Kim came over.

"Miss Possible speaking, what can we do for you?" She asked, using her professional voice. Considering she was just about to go into the pool, she was finding it difficult.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in working security for a conference in Switzerland. It's a women's rights conference, so if only the two ladies could attend..." The woman left it hanging.

"We'll have to check and see if we can leave the boys alone without them getting into trouble. How long until the conference?" Shego replied.

"Two months." The voice answered.

"We'll let you know." Kim replied.

"Thank you." The line clicked.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Kim snatched at Shego's arm.

"A women's right's conference?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's in Switzerland, so..." Shego left it hanging.

"Pack warm." Adam replied, and dove underwater. Kim glared.

"Thing is, they only want us to come, it's a ladies only event I guess." She told Ron. He coughed.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two months, and we'd be gone for two weeks." Kim answered. Shego shot her a glance Ron didn't see. Adam surfaced.

"Puts their return a week before Christmas." He replied after a mental calculation. Ron grinned.

"Sweet, Swiss Christmas." He high-fived Adam and Rufus. Kim and Shego groaned. The boys cut them off with a kiss. Rufus sighed.

"I think he's lonely." Shego commented. Ron sighed.

"I know what he's getting for Christmas." Kim grinned. The Kimmunicator, sitting poolside went off.

"Guys, Andrea's resurfaced." Wade announced. The waves in the pool splattered over the sides, as they came out and headed for the house. Rufus rolled his eyes, and opened the roof of his inner tube.

* * *

Six red-suited henchmen lugged a massive weapon case out of the hangar. Andrea kept one eye on the sky, and one on a stopwatch in her right hand. The nuclear trefoil shimmered slightly in the moonlight. Two more guards, keeping watch on the other side carried AK-47's, scanning both sky and ground. One dropped silently to a kick in the temple. The other fell in a heap, victim of a carefully aimed dart. Ron and Adam slipped out near the second guard, while Shego slipped out the other side. Kim landed in the middle of everything, crashing both feet into the weapon case. The henchmen dropped it, then fell to a round house, dropping all six.

"Excellent, a new record. The last heroes that tried me, were almost a full minute slower from the time I tripped the alarm." Andrea chuckled, clicking the stopwatch. "See unlike the so-called, real villains, we sidekicks never make silly mistakes. Surround them boys." Two hundred well armed, blue-suited guards appeared from out of the wood work. Every one of them well armed. "We always succeed."

"I think you miscalculated." Kim smiled. "There's four of us, and two hundred of them. Not to mention, that we're smarter than they are."

"How do you figure?" Andrea asked. Noise filled the air. Six Global justice Longbow Apache choppers, and Genny appeared in the night sky.

"Hard Light Holograms." Kim replied, standing aboard Genny. Ron and Shego waved. The blue-suited mercenaries dropped their weapons. Andrea sighed.

"I guess then, I'll have to manually detonate the..." She cut off, as Adam slammed into her back. She hit the ground, and he rolled off. Kim took a running leap, and jumped from Genny, landing between Ron and Shego. Adam came to his feet beside Ron. All four assumed a ready stance.

"Interesting to note, that standing her, we represent four distinct styles of martial arts." Adam commented idly. "Kim's preference to Mantis style, Shego and her Dragon style, Ron's usage of Monkey style, and my Ass kick."

"Fascinating." Kim snorted. "But could we do this some other time?"

"Oh sure, sorry." She shook her head and charged along with Shego both lunging into a flying kick. Andrea leaned back, and used her arms, hands together, fingers intertwined, and grabbed the legs, flipping them into the air, and dropping them face first to the ground. Ron and Adam charged in, the latter shadowing the former. Ron swept his left arm up, aiming to crash his palm into her chin. She twisted around and away, so he landed straight ahead, just as Kim and Shego rolled clear. Adam on the other hand leapt up, spun, and planted both feet in Andrea's chest, springing him off, and her away. He mis-judged something and landed on his back however. Kim and Shego rose, attacking together again. Kim came through with a right hand round house, which missed, and Shego with a sweep kick. Andrea flipped away from the kick, and pulled a splits, smashing into the faces of both. Adam and Ron came at her again, Ron shadowing this time. Adam swept through with a high kick, stepping clear of her counter attack. Ron pulled what appeared to be a break dancing move, using his entire body to knock her off her feet. Adam caught his legs, and changed the motion, tossing him high into the air, where he came down with both feet aiming for her. She rolled clear and swept his legs out from under him. As she came to her feet, he knocked into Adam. Shego hit Andrea in the side, and the two tumbled away. Kim held back, unable to lunge into the fray, for fear of distracting a very focused Shego. She found her opening when Shego was pitched back. Andrea flipped to her feet, but didn't have much time to recover, as Kim's knee slammed into her stomach, with an incredible amount of force. She bent double, and Kim crashed both interlocked fists into her back. She dropped the ground, breathless. None of the four saw the next trick coming, since really, in a skin tight out fit such as that, how could she hide anything? Pressing a button on a remote, she vanished in a burst of blue-white light. Kim swore.

"Just perfect!" She punched the air. "Dammit!" The other three watched her for a few moments. Shego spoke up.

"I think we should go home. There's nothing more we can do, and so let's go and try to get some rest." She suggested. Kim whipped around, looking as if she was about to explode, then she took a calming breath, and nodded.

"Alright." She answered. Genny came to rest on the ground, just long enough for them to board, then headed back towards the house.

* * *

Two months later, the four of them stood at the airport, after a night of very interesting occurances. And several noise complaints from the neighbors. Adam and Ron grinned.

"Go, we'll be fine." They urged. Kim glanced at Shego.

"We'd better go, before they decide to chase after us." Shego grinned. They'd been given plane tickets when they'd accepted the job, despite telling them they'd fly in on their own. The trip was, it turned out, all expenses paid, so all they had to do was keep the conference safe.

"Yes." Adam gave them a push. "Good-bye, good luck, all that jazz."

"Bye KP!" Ron grinned.

"Hey Shego, don't do anyone I wouldn't." Adam told her. She gave a wicked grin.

"Have you got any idea how many people that leaves?" She laughed. The final boarding call blared over the PA, and they turned to the plane. Both stopped to wave just short of the plane and then hurried through the cat walk.

"So Ronnie old boy, have you got the parties all planned out?" Adam asked.

"You bet." Ron grinned back. The plane lifted away. "First one is in two hours."

* * *

I know, this one was a bit short, but it was mainly plot and character development. It splits off here, into Boys will be Boys, and Chocolate Cheese and Watches. 


End file.
